How Tricked should have ended
by Hatoralo
Summary: There are ways certain episodes of "The Loud House" could or should have ended in a different way. Let us take a look at the Episode called "Tricked". Enjoy the different ways this episode should have ended. (This is not a Rip-Off of the YouTube Channel "HISHE", never heard of that Channel or their content in my entire life.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes a story leaves stuff to be desired.**  
 **"Tricked" was such a contender for me and if you want to know my gripes please continue to read.**

 **Enjoy and have a good time!  
**

* * *

Lucy shook her head at her older sister, Luan Loud. "I see how it fits you, but I'm trying to be more original here, not copying the masters."

Luan was dressed in a black coat with the inside garment being crimson. Her ventriloquist dummy, Mister Coconuts, was accordingly dressed in a black suit with a red tie and black shoes. His face was now pale-white with red spirals on his checks.

"But Lucy, I bet you SAW that coming with me," Luan explained and laughed. "Get it?"

Lucy sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **How "Tricked" should have ended**

by

 **Hatoralo  
**

* * *

 **Scene 1: Just curb stomp their buttocks!  
**

* * *

Hank and Hawk were walking down the street, leaving behind a lot of chaos and crying children.  
Feeling safe from any form of repercussion, they were surprised when they heard a loud "HEY! Give us back our candy!" behind them.  
Turning to the source of the noise, the two overgrown boys found themselves face-to-face with three kids and a baby.

"To make it short you two Neanderthals," the one dressed as a kangaroo with the baby in her pooch began. "You will give us regive our confectionery, or we will stimulate your nerve endings with severe pain that you may not recuperate from."

"I didn't get half of that, but if you think you can do us any harm, then I am a streetcar," Hank sneered and laughed in a dumb manner.

"Not an eloquent sarcastic response," analyzed Lisa without moving a muscle. "How can we get you to give us our sweets back before our sisters who sneaked up behind you have to beat you senseless?"

"Oh, what a cute trick," Hawk figured in a mocking tone. "That is the oldest trick in the world. Do you little twerps really think we would fall for that?"

"Actually, no. This is I why I am here."

Hank & Hawk, startled from the young Goth who had appeared between them, jumping to the sides.

"Oh, you are still conscious," observed Lucy in a tranquil way. "So much for the elegant sneak attack."

Hank & Hawk, still startled but not too much to let themselves be easily intimidated, positioned themselves to look as imposing as they could before Lucy.

"Ahaha! Is that all?" laughed and mocked Hank, pointing at the little goth in the Grim Reaper outfit with a fitting scythe.

"You look like a monk who fell into a tub of tar!" mocked Hawk further.

"That is surprisingly blunt to the point," Lucy admitted. "So, we will also get to the point now."

Somebody tapped on the shoulders of Hank & Hawk, and as they turned to the source of the tapping, they found themselves confronted by 5 angry looking older girls in Halloween costumes. From largest to smallest: A vampire, a headless Queen Marie Antoinette, a Skeleton, a mad scientist and Jason Voorhees.

"You remember the plan?" asked the smallest of the five older girls.

"We let you do this alone until we think you need help or you need to stop."

"Correct," said Lynn, cracking her neck. "Bang-Bang. Full in the face!"

And before the two could react, Lynn's fists flew straight to the faces of Hank & Hawk.

* * *

"Get your candy back, get your candy back!" shouted Leni, handing out the stolen candy back to the children the two overgrown bullies had stolen from.  
Said bullies were indisposed by a lot of bandages around their bodies, lying on the ground and groaning.

"It was good of you to confront those bullies and give the candy back to everyone," praised Rita her daughters. "But did you have to break all the bones in their bodies?"

"They are salubrious," explained Lisa. "After my sport obsessed sister took their conscious, we bound them in their own toilet paper."

"Best. Halloween. Ever!" exclaimed Lola who was bathing in the praise of the entire neighborhood, along with her sisters.

* * *

Fast Forward to another scene…

 _To be continued.  
_

* * *

 **"Tricked" was a good episode but Hank & Hawk absolutely SUCKED as villains. Who came up with those guys?**

 **Anyway: This will not be the last example of how "Tricked" should have ended.**  
 **Stay tuned for next time!**


	2. This is the Police!

**Another Scene with more simple and legal answer to the trouble in this episode.  
**

* * *

 **Scene 2: This is the Police!  
**

* * *

The fast cut to the scene ends…

Hank & Hawk sat in the police car, looking rather distressed. Somebody had called the police on them after they started taking the candies from all the children and ruining several Halloween Decorations.

"Did you boys really think you could just steal from people and destroy their stuff?" asked the police officer who was leaning against the open door while her partner was writing the reports of the neighborhood. "It would have been enough if a single person had called us but EVERYBODY called us. All the parents of these kids. All of them."

Her partner was interviewing Rita at the moment. "So, these two punks stole all the candy and smashed several Halloween decorations? Do they think they are the Halloween Version of the Grinch? I will give them a lesson they never forget!"

"Chill out, Ram B. Amboo," advised her Partner with brown-white hair. "You already scared the two enough when you caught them in the act."

"They need to be taught a lesson they never forget," explained the more aggressive female cop with red hair, turning to her partner. "Their disregard for law, order and property of other people is not acceptable by any definition!"

"We can't punish them, their parents have to do that."

"I hope they do," hoped Rita Loud. "I would give my children a month long grounding for such a stunt."

"Loafie, are the two punks behaving?"

Lieutenant Leonard L. Layton, better known as "Loafie" (because of an incident where he shot a little loaf of bread), nodded. "Yes, they are behaving."

"I meant the other two."

She was talking about SwaySway and Buhdeuce, two known troublemakers. One lanky and tall, the other small and fat. They were not criminals as much as they were complete idiots.

The smaller of the two, Buhdeuce, tried to cheer up the bullies.  
"Hey, don't be so sad about losing all your candy. I have some in my left pocket, do you want it?"

Without even saying thank you, the two younger troublemakers snatched the colorful treats and put them hastily in their mouths, not wanting to lose at least that opportunity.

"Oh, man, you are just stupid for giving us these," laughed Hank while chewing.

"Hey Hank," Hawk said, chewing on his sweets and looking confused. "They taste strange. Never tasted stuff like that before."

SwaySway suddenly realized something. "Wait, the sweets are in your right pocket, Buhdeuce. In your left pocket is the LSD."

Very well hidden LSD, in fact. Good enough to evade a standard search procedure.  
The both of them were also known drug users and drug fabricants.

This year, Hank & Hawk's Halloween would be an interesting one. Not only would they get transported home in a police car (with a guaranteed grounding afterwards), they would also have their first trip.  
A trip that turned into a nightmare because it was a new recipe from SwaySway and Buhdeuce, one that didn't turn out so well.

They figured that out after Hank & Hawk screamed that their skin was melting and they were being attacked by giant mutant ducks that wanted to slice them to pieces and devour them.

Of course, the two police officers noticed this development with surprise, then annoyance and finally resignation.

"This will be a long Halloween," sighed Lieutenant Ram B. Amboo.

* * *

 **I HATE the Breadwinners but I like Rambamboo from that show because she tried to stop those two idiots named SwaySway and Buhdeuce from causing more random destructive nonsense.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this simple and short chapter and the cameo's from another Nickelodeon Cartoon.**

 **Stay tuned for next time where it will get a little darker…**


	3. Hearts filled with sugar

**What will bring this chapter? What will bring it?**  
 **What may in it?**  
 **I have no idea, who I am, the Author?**  
 **Wait, I am the author… Still, I will not tell, I don't want to spoil the story.**  
 **Go ahead and read it if you want to know more.**

 **Have fun!  
**

* * *

 **Scene 3: Hearts filled with sugar  
**

* * *

The fast cut to the scene ends…

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were carrying large bags over their shoulders that looked like they were filled to the brim and walking around near the treehouse of Hank & Hawk.

Their plan: To lure the two bullies and thieves into a trap with the non-existing milk-chocolate in their bags.

"I say, Alister, old chap," began Clyde to talk with a British accent. "We certainly had a smashing success with the sweets tonight."

"Indeed," Lincoln agreed, also in a British accent. "And what a selection. All milk-chocolate."

They waited for a few seconds, hoping the two overgrown kids would come out of their hideout, but nothing happened.

"My mate, I can only be gobsmacked about all the loot in form of milk-chocolate we have in our bags," Lincoln said with a louder voice than before.

Still no reaction.

"Blimey, all this chocolate! I don't think we can transport it very swiftly to our residences," Clyde called as loud as possible.

Still no reaction.

"This milk chocolate is absolute mint!" both of them shouted at once.

Still no reaction.

Despite what happened last time they entered the treehouse, the two climbed the tree up once again to look for their enemies.

"Do you think they are still bloody asleep or even bloody here?"

"I don't know, and you can stop it with the English accent," requested Lincoln. "Now be quiet."

They peeked over the verge of the entrance and they saw the bodies of the two thieves lying motionless on the wooden boards of their treehouse.

"Milk-Chocolate!" called Lincoln but once again, he got no response.

Becoming bolder, Lincoln climbed fully into the treehouse and sneaked over to the two. At first, he didn't notice anything in the darkness, but at a closer look, he saw how the two laid in awkward positions with their faces expressing a lot of pain.

"Something isn't right here."

Clyde, directly behind Lincoln, came even closer to Hawk, took his hand and felt his pulse. "You are right, they are dead."

* * *

Several minutes later, Lincoln and Clyde sat on a log with blankets around their shoulders, while Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn & Lana tried to console the two through caressing, embracing and cooing soft words into their ears.

The two boys were incredibly shaken and looked absolute pale.  
Clyde was so jumbled about the discovery of the two dead boys, he didn't even act strange around Lori's presence.

The emergency doctors who came with the ambulance could do nothing more than to confirm their time of death.

"So much sugar, had a high risk of leading to cardiac arrest," concluded one of the emergency workers, a black-bearded man. "I wouldn't be surprised if they even developed diabetes before dying."

Her colleague, a red-headed female, just shrugged with her shoulders. "Poor boys. They may have stolen all the chocolate, but they didn't deserve that."

They loaded the corpses onto two stretchers and put blankets over their now cold remains.

Lincoln had called Lori first who informed the emergency services and, in the heat of the moment, even brought the younger Louds with her, a decision which wasn't the wisest, but they all wanted to be there for Lincoln and she didn't have the time to argue with them.

Lola watched the entire situation in morbid fascination, she had never seen real corpses before. She had seen death on TV, Movies and Videogames, but never in reality. She thought she could handle it, instead she barfed on the grass. Luan stepped behind her and patted her on the back.

"Lola, I guess now you understand how serious death is," cooed Luan sympathetically. "It is _dead_ serious. Get it?"

Her other sisters gave her VERY offended looks but the emergency physicians laughed, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sorry, Kids," the female emergency physician apologized. "We are kind of used to corpses and black humor to boot. One gets jaded over time in this line of work."

"I guess so," said Lori with a harried tone in her voice. "But don't be that morbid before our younger siblings. They are still innocent and don't know about the horrors of- Lisa, what are you doing with that body?"

Lisa, who had stealthily tried to push the cart with Hank's body away, looked over to Lori in annoyance. "The university doesn't allow me to dissect humans before I am eighteen. I can't let this chance slip by."

"You will not dissect anyone Lisa!" ordered Lori. "Now come over and give Clyde some emotional support."

"Yeah, yeah," was Lisa's annoyed reaction as she embraced Clyde.

The male emergency worker shrugged with his shoulders. "Time to get them out of your sight and- oh, no! Stop that cart!"

The cart that Lisa had been pushing didn't stop to move after Lisa pushed it and rolled away. The two emergency workers ran after it as fast as they could, but before they were able to reach it, the rolling vehicle crashed against some small boulders in the earth and Hank was catapulted into the air and landed in a garden where somebody was having a party.

"Okay, keep it cool, maybe nobody has seen the corpse," the female emergency worker said, trying to sound hopeful.

Then they heard several screams of little children from the garden that had a banner hanging between two trees saying "Kindergarten Halloween Party".

"That will be fun to explain," sighted the male worker.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucy?" asked Lynn all of the sudden.

Several meters away, hidden from anyone's spotting eyes, Lucy was guiding the cart with Hawk in it away from everybody, having a happy grin on her face.

"First, I will try to summon a ghost with that empty shell, and should that fail, I can still practice a funeral."

Being as invisible and stealthy as a ghost had its perks realized Lucy with a happy smile.

* * *

Fast Forward to another scene…

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **I know I had the option to give them diabetes and they are a scene in which their legs got removed but I think that would have been too dark in a certain sese.**

 **Any constructive criticism is welcome like always, I especially want to know if you guys thought if this was too dark and if the black humor worked for you.**

 **Until then have a nice day and I see you guys next chapter.**


	4. A real Villain

**A fourth one!**

 **The final one!**  
 **Nothing more after this!**

 **With a special guest appearance.**

 **P.S.: I want to thank ultrabud2 who proof-read all of this chapters. Thank you for your hard work.**

* * *

 **Scene 4: A real Villain**

* * *

The fast cut to the scene ends…

* * *

The two overgrown junior football players were at 1216 Franklin Avenue, on their way to the first home to demolish it with toilet paper, except if they ran into some kids, in that case they would steal their candy first.

They only thought about how much mayhem they could cause and how much sugar they would gather for themselves as they bumped into the behind of a very tall guy.

"Hey, mind where you going, you overgrown weirdo!" said Hank, anger filling his voice.

The tall man slowly started to turn to the two boys. He wore a mask like the two, but his had a more human shape, completely white and resembled somebody but the two couldn't pinpoint who.

"Yeah, you are too old for trick-and-treating anyway," added Hawk. "Or are you so immature that you still think that it is okay to go trick-and-treat?"

The tall man tilted his head, looking at the two boys curiously. It looked like he was trying to decide what to do with him.

The two laughed at him. "Anyway, if you have any treats, you better give them to us or we will beat you up until you laugh like the idiot you are!"

The tall looking man produced a large knife from behind his back and its surface reflected the faces of the two laughing boys who didn't notice the knife at first.

After he dealt with them, he looked over to a nearby house with the number 1216.

* * *

"This is Royal Woods News with your reporter, the woman in yellow."

"I have a name!"

"Of course you do."

The reporter in yellow (dressed as the King in Yellow) sighed. She was standing outside the Loud House which was surrounded by police cars and the labyrinth that was closed off with police tape.

"Murderous news: The infamous mental patient and serial killer Michael Myers had attacked the Loud Family on the Franklin Avenue. Despite his proficiency in murdering several people in the most efficient manner, he got out-maneuvered by the courageous Loud Family so that his maximal killing count this Halloween was only two. Said victims were two local boys who looked like they were on steroids, their bodies were found in the backyard of the Louds' neighbor, Mr. Grouse."

The camera swung over to Mr. Grouse's house where he was trying to stop the police from entering his grounds.

"My yard, my property!"

"Sir, you can't keep the corpses," a cop tried to explain. "Move aside or we will be forced to arrest you for Obstruction of Justice."

After a few seconds, two corpses were thrown on the police officers, making them fall to the ground. "Whatever. Here, take them."

While the two angry police officers arrested the corpse flinging Mr. Grouse, the reporter in yellow continued her report as the camera swung back to her.

"According to some early reports, Myers had infiltrated the maze outside the house, searching for victims as one of the Loud Family Members recognized Myers and alarmed the others. During an incredible chase, underscored by a fantastic soundtrack, the Loud family was able to attack Myers from all sides until they were able to lure him into a trap where he was catapulted by a wrecking ball, through a sitting needle arrangement and into a pit full of poisonous snakes. Later, the police fished him out of the pit and he is now being transported back to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium."

The reporter then got closer to the Labyrinth, where some police officers were talking to the parents while the Loud kids didn't look (mostly) worse for wear despite the fact that they got hunted by an infamous serial killer.

Lisa was playing with Lily, the twins argued who hurt Myers more, Lucy was looking incredible giddy, Lincoln was still in hysterics because he wasn't there to help, Lynn was trying to comfort Lincoln, along with Luna and Leni, Luan was already creating jokes about the encounter and Lori was posting pictures of the fight on the Internet and they were already trending.

"We aren't allowed to interview the Louds at the moment, but we have exclusive photos uploaded by Lori Loud."

Then the screen showed several photos of an ape wearing a tuxedo and playing an ukulele.

"That… was the wrong picture. I have to apologize, this wasn't meant to happen."

The screen changed back to the reporter in yellow who was looking annoyed.

"Whatever. The Louds plan to sue the state for the attack of Michael Myers on their family as stated on Lori Loud's latest entry on social media."

The screen changed to a video of the ape from the photos, now playing the ukulele while dancing to the rhythm and wearing a bowler on his hat.

"I have had enough," the voice of the yellow reporter said over the footage. "This is absolutely unprofessional. This is the story of the century and you guys are ruining it! I am going to get a coffee until you've worked this out. Woe betide you if this doesn't work after I return!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, this is it.**

 **Michael Myers is defeated once again and this Mini-"How it should have ended" is over.**  
 **I want to be honest: I lost interest around the third chapter but I wanted to continue, I wanted to finish it.**  
 **And I did.**  
 **As few readers as this one had, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know this chapter may appear as odd because I ramped up the silliness, especially at the end but that is something I wanted to do, just having some weird silly fun at the end.**

 **Criticism is welcome, please state what you liked and disliked about these four chapters, so that I can learn and improve.**

 **Now with more successful "alternate ending" series surrounding this one I will turn my attentions back to one-shots and projects with my partner, MamaAniki.**

 **Until then, I see you around the Fanfics.**


End file.
